HER HEART IS MINE
by Shattered kunoichi
Summary: sasuke and naruto find out that they both like sakura,but they know that her heart can only belong to one of them
1. intense eye contact

don't own naruto

sakura's pov

I was happily humming my song and I knew it by beside me was the best friends you could ever ask for!On my left Naruto and on my right was Sasuke.I always feel I have to keep an eye on them and their tense rivalry;but I don't mind at all.

sasuke's pov

Why was I aways feeling this gentle feeling around her?But that dobe...pffft.I couldn't stand was getting on my every last bit of my YOU'RE BREATHING MY AIR!!"

naruto's pov

Teme never seemed to care for Sakura-chan so I alway try to win her now teme seems to look at Sakura-chan with those eyes...Its it seemed to full of emotion,compassion, thats why it scares Thought that teme could have feelings for her.

sakura's pov

I could see intense eye contact between the two.I laughed trying to break it team is like my life,a part of my it ever brakes...It'll all hurt.

naruto and sasuke's pov

I couldn't stand him anymore.I want him gone...I want her mine


	2. sasusaku's warmth

this story is inspired by the song "in the dairy of jane"

sakura's pov

"our team will split and Sasuke team A and us Naruto team B"said Kakashi."Sakura...Lets go"Sasuke told sounded nervous or made me smile inside I never thought that someone like Sasuke Uchiha.

sasuke's pov

I was nervous like I never been face was so plesant and I never thought I would ever look at her this way." ok Sasuke-kun"she said and it was music to my matter how much I pushed her away from me the thing I fear is that she would never love me then that did seem,no,it was clear that he had a crush on 's mine &

naruto's pov

That teme he gets everything he wants or don't want that I I know that even though he's a teme my crush is safe in his hands...Or is it?All my attention was on Sakura-chan and her heavenly day for sure Sakura will be mine and

boys' pov

Him will be gone.

normal pov

Sasuke and Sakura ran through the Sakura suddenly fell off Sasuke caught her by hand"thanks Sasuke-kun""you ok?" Sakura breathed deeply"as I'll ever be"she said with a smile."sure"Sasuke said with releif.A rain drop fell on Sasuke's nose and more fell down"lets go!"Sakura said holding on to Sasuke's pulled Sakura and carried her to a felt Sakura's body shivering the more rain fell on her."Sakura...'re cold"Sasuke put her head on Sasuke's lap and Sasuke held her hand."you know what Sasuke...People who seem cold can be warm or..."Sasuke blushed"they are realy warm"She said and fell smiled and brushed Sakura's hair.A few minutes later Sasuke left Sakura to get food in the pouring rain he checked on her again and found her huggng her knees to her ran to her and pulled her up and laid her head on his chest"you ok?"he asked"yeah....Just cold"she said weakly."then I won't leave you"Sasuke said."you got to[cough]look for Naruto and[cough]Kakashi-sensei"she said clinging on to him."No they can wait can't they?And if they don't they'll look for us..Any way I can't leave you like this"Sakura coughed multiple times"we need them"she said"no you need to rest"Sasuke said slowly and carefuly pushing her head to his chest"ok...I'll leave the rest to you""sure now rest"he said.'don't worry Sakura it'll all be alright I'll protect you'he said in his mind.

sakura's pov

I had to trust him;its what teammates do.I slept,he was actualy warm.I held on to his hand and took normal breaths unlike how I was breathing when he wasn't around.

sasuke's pov

It was comfortable with her on my chest.I never felt this is how its suppose to be and i won't let this or her go....

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&

I know its short

"as I burn another page

as I look the other way

I still try to find my place

in the diary of jane"

-dairy of jane


	3. narusaku's ramen

don't own naruto[I realy want to say something funny but it'll ruin the mood of the story=(]

sasuke's pov

That was nice...Real nice and not sensei or that dobe in one day I want her heart will belong to me and mine her's.I could feel her every heart beat and every now its over but it'll nevr go was a nice feeling...You know..To be in love.

naruto's pov

Thankfuly Sakura-chan was better now from her Sasuke won't tell me anything that happened while I was with what I hate about 's stuborn;ask him something and if says no he won't tell you no matter how much you has no heart;I just wanted to Sakura hurt or not?Was she in need of medical care or not?Did you make a move on her or not?I want know if i should kill you or not!!!!!!!!!"Naruto!"I heard someone call out.I turned to see the same enrgetic Sakura Haruno I always smile brought peace to me and forgot almost about what happened between her and teme."hey Naruto"she said and smiled in front of me."you ok?""strong as ever"she said winking to was a beauty."so my turn to ok?"she was asking me if I was ok."preety much you for asking I realy like that"I said with a big "whooo!"in my heart.I couldn't think straight for that for once to think that she could like tummy growled and I felt it ruined the laughed and smiled and so did smile..."wana eat?"she asked.I jumped off my seat "sure Sakura-chan"."what to eat?"she asked."well....We could have some ramen or anything you like"I said playing with my fingers"then ramen it on!"she said as she tugged me to the ramen shop.I sat down along with smiled and I smiled back."2 ramens please"she said with her beautiful voice."my I wasn't with you the other day"she said"thank you very much Sakura-chan""no eat up"she said getting chopsticks.I accidentaly bumped at that moment I could feel her heart beat'thump,thump'it went.A relaxing this how close we are?Just one touch you feel each others heart ramen I bid her goodnight"thank you Sakura-chan""welcome Naruto""goodnight""goodnight"she said and hugged she was no where in sight I jumped up and was the best night of my life

N&S&N&S&S&N&S&N&S&N&S&N&S&N&S&N&S&N&S&NS&&S&N&S&N&S&NS&N&S&N&S

based on dairy of jane[short I know]

"if I have to put myself

right beside you

so let me ask

would you like that

would you like that"

-dairy of jane


	4. confession

on a sasusaku craze for more than 12 days!!!!can't focus on narusaku and not a big fan

"psst"Sakura looked to see who was calling saw Sasuke with earphones"what?""come here"she followed Sasuke's orders and went to the corner she last saw him."Sasuke?""over here"Sakura followed the sound of his voice."what do you want Sasuke?".Sasuke removed an earphone and put it on her looked down and smiled at the beautiful son

"I use to know her brother,but I didn't know I loved her

'till the day she laid her eyes on me

now I'm jumping up and down she's the only one around

and she means every little thing to me

I've got your picture in my wallet

and your phone number to call it

and I miss you more whenever I think about you

I've got your mixed tape in my walkman

been so longsince we've been talking

and a few more days we'll be hook up forever and ever"

Sakura removed the earphone and looked at Sasuke."that was a beautiful song"she said.."yeah,I know"Sasuke said"I didn't know you listen to music like this""thats because it reminds me of you"there was a question mark over Sakura's head"nani?"she asked."More and more days come and you not by my side I miss you already and I feel stupid that its only now that I noticed"he held his hand"Are you telling me that you love me?""of course"Sasuke answered

Naruto saw Sakura skip down the street like a little girl."Sakura-chan you seem like in a good mood today"he said we a big smile."realy?Is it that clear I am in a good mood?""well I like you in a good mode you make me feel light life a birds' feathers"Naruto said looking at a nest of birds."they look peaceful"she sun began to set and Naruto looked up."I like this time of th e sun setting,the colors, everything is like a painting that leaves you not beautiful nor preety nor more than that"he said as Sakura looked at the sky.'just like you'Naruto thought."any way here Sakura-chan I bought you these"Sakura accepte the basket."thanl you Naruto bye"she said and ran Sakura got home she opened the basket and down fell a note.

"dear Sakura-chan,

try to form a sentence using these I gave you and you'll know the real me

-Naruto"

She looked at all the cupcakes and tried to find the real answer to his stood up after she got said

"I [heart] you hope you understand"

As the night came Sasuke and Naruto met at the center of Konoha."Sasuke""Naruto"

"I'm in love with Sakura

S&S?S&N?S&S?S&N?S&S?S&N?S&S?S&N?S&S?S&N?S&S?S&N?S&S?S&N?S&S?S&N?S&S?


	5. family

the story is about to end hopely this came out we left the story both naruto and sasuke told each other their feelings for sakura and they find each others feelings so....here the last chapter of her heart is mine[do not complain about the ending]

"**YOU WHAT?!**"Sasuke and Naruto screamed."you can't have her!""no you can't have her"Naruto pointed at Sasuke"what gives you the right to point"Sasuke said moving Naruto's hand."One thing I know it can't be like valley end it tom.5:00"Sasuke whispered into Naruto's watched Sasuke walk in the two's eyes;no one wanted to give next day at the time 5:oo[like sasuke said]they stood at each side of the valley."Ready?""You should be asking yourself teme!""i must warn you Naruto this battle will be to the end!No matter how tired you are I must kill you!""shut up!I won't die not ever!"Sasuke stared out with some hand signs and his first jutsu came and kicked him and did shadow again Sasuke gave the same both ran with a tight fist and they collided.'Sakura'both of them said in their nigh Sakura stared at her about yesterday[last chapter]She turned to her right and saw the picture of her pulled away her blanket and got ran out of th house in a first went to Sasuke's apartment and looked for him;no one she rushed to Naruto's Sakura saw was a has seen this 's been bringing it all though it was an imporat task to do he would forget so he wrote down his task on this picked it up and read it."Feb 27 5:00 final valley meet Sasuke finish this kill him get Sakura"Sakura dropped the notebook and ran to Tsunade's office"Tsunade-sama tell me where is the final valley?"Tsunade explained where it is and again Sakura was running off.'Naruto's almost reached his limits it won't be ...I'm also at my to finnish before its my limit'Sasuke thought.'Can't stop 't want Sakura to be with Sasuke'They thought."Chidori!!!""Rasengan!!!"Sakura caught them and jumped noys couldn't control the derection of their jutsu.A big beam of light blinded the Sasuke and Naruto just saw what happened they saw Sakura floating in the river lifeless."you teme!You could have watched where!""Naruto!It was both our fault"Naruto just stood there with nothing to say because he knew Sasuke was right."we might as well burry her"Naruto saw a long box while Sasuke gaurded Sakura's lifeless body."we should look for flowers to put in the casket to make it soft even though she's dead she deserves the best"Sasuke said."yeah"Naruto said slowly put Sakura's body slowly on Naruto's lap just like when they were in a cave and Naruto tried to recall the beat of her a pile of flowers was on shore they filled the bow with flowers and laid Sakura in slowly lifted her arm and put in her hand a branch of a cherry blossom[sakura tree]Naruto put over her a line of cloth for both diged a removed the cloth just to take one more glimpsed at his surprise Sasuke cried put it back and toghter they lowered the it was no where to be seen already Naruto talked to Sasuke"Don't worry Sas she'll always be with you...I your heart"Naruto said."Yeah...I'll always have her and so will you""what I think Sakura wanted for our team was to be I gues... A family"."Then we should be".Sasuke said extending an arm to Naruto."family"he said and hugged patted him at the back."she'll be watching us"he said looking at the sky.


End file.
